Seaweed Brain's Dilemma
by xXWeirdChikkiXx
Summary: After the underwater kiss, instead of getting together, things just got awkward. One day, when he's caught staring at Annabeth, Nico bets him that he couldn't get together with Annabeth by the end of the week. Will he be able to do it?
1. Bets

**Hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am (unfortunately) not the owner of PJO! Rick Riordan is! I do not look like Rick Riordan, do I? I don't have boy hair, I don't wear boy clothes, and I don't have boy... potty parts...**

Percy's POV:

I watched as the blond girl walked past me, her hair swinging from side to side on her back. She jogged over to the arena with the sun shining on her head, causing it to shine and dance around her head like a halo.

"Percy... Percy? Percy!" yelled Grover. I turned my attention towards him- quite reluctantly, I should say. "You guys have kissed already! I don't get it- why don't you just ask her out already?" I sighed and glared at him.

"I can't." I groaned.

He shook his head and bleated. "You know, man, you've been staring at her for the past month, ever since that day you guys kissed underwater... I know it got kind of awkward after that, but... Go ahead and ask her out!"

She's a fighting machine with the power to skin me alive, I can barely speak around her, she's my best friend, and he says 'Go ahead'? I shook my head stubbornly and leaned against the trunk of an oak tree near the strawberry fields that overlooked the majority of camp.

"You know what, Percy? I'm just going to go talk to Juniper." we did a one-armed man hug and he ran off.

"See you, G-man." I yelled after him. I decided to lay down at the beach. The water there calmed me.

After a while, I heard someone come up behind me. I turned.

"Hey, Nico." I said.

"Hey. You know, you've been way less annoying since the war. I think I has to do with a certain blond Athena girl with stormy gray eyes, a dagger, and the name Annabeth." he nudged me and chuckled. I faced him and gave him another one of my glares.

"You know, I bet you couldn't make her yours by the end of the week!" he laughed. I glared at him. I may not have the piercing eyes Annabeth has, but I can still do a decent death glare.

"Yeah, I could!" I defended. My so-called friends were not helping me one bit.

"Fine." he paused to think. "Loser owes winner 50 bucks. It's on." and he ran off. I watched him, scowling. Where was I going to get 50 bucks?

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV:<p>

I was sitting by Thalia's tree on the hill that overlooked almost the entire camp. My invisibility cap was on and I was paying a little more attention to a certain black-haired boy more than anyone else.

I glanced over as Nico started speaking him. Percy was obviously starting to get angry. He flipped his hair and death glared at Nico. His mouth was upturned in a cute little pout.

I wish that thick-headed Seaweed Brain would just get the hint and ask me out!

The conch horn sounded for dinner as I reluctantly took off my cap and trudged down to the pavilion.

**R&R! :D I know it's really short, but give me a break! The upcoming chapters will be longer!**


	2. Love Note

**I was kind of surprised with the fast response! After all, it was only my second story and it was posted a mere day after my first story! Thank you to my first 9 reviewers! (This will be a very long A/N.)**

Christo

Skywriter5

akisok62646**- I might add some Thalico, but only enough so that it doesn't ruin Rick Riordan's original books. I don't like those types of stories where Thalia is completely out of character towards Nico; so much as to have her drop out of the Hunters...  
><strong>

Sk8rgrl7149**- Thanks! On my old fanfiction account, (I forgot the password to my old email account!) it took me a _month_ to reach 5 reviews, so I'm hoping to do much better.**

PercyAnnabeth/Scarlet-chan

IFoundAPickle**- Love your pen name!**

BookReader10

SamayaK

**DISCLAIMER: This author's note is too long already, so... I don't own PJO!**

Percy's POV:

No worries. This was going to be completely easy...

I was planning on doing it the old-fashioned way: slip a little note onto Annabeth's bed. The note was just a couple of words: Meet me on the beach tonight at sunset. Love, Your Secret Admirer

It was a bit cheesy, but give me a break, okay?

Waiting for the conch shell to blow for lunch, I slipped on my chucks and read the note, over and over again. It would be horribly embarrassing if I spelled something wrong- especially something so obviously easy.

Finally, the conch horn blew and I sneaked out to the back of the Athena cabin. After a minute passed, I was pretty sure that everyone had left, so I slowly opened the door and walked in.

The bathroom door opened.

"Malcolm?"

Malcolm walked into the room and eyed me suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"N- nothing." I lied. I couldn't think of an excuse, so I ran out as fast as I could. I hid back behind the cabin, ready to go back in once Malcolm came out, looking around, on the hunt for Perseus Jackson.

Once he did leave, I re-entered the cabin, but I realized I had forgotten one thing.

Which bed was Annabeth's?

...

Annabeth's POV:

Stomach full, I ambled aimlessly back to cabin 6 with the rest of my half-siblings, thinking about Percy. He was so clueless, never noticing how girls were always flirting with him, how girls always stared at him... Including me. I hated it about him, yet I loved that quality. He was like an innocent little puppy dog, always loyal to one person, but not noticing the dog catcher.

Once we were back, I found a note on my bed. Before I could read it, my half-sister, Lacy, screamed from across the room.

We all rushed to her bed, only to find her excited about something she had found.

Rolling my eyes, I walked back to my bed and read the note:_ Meet me-_

"Oh my gods!" yelled Lacy. My half-sister could really be annoyingly close to Aphrodite's daughters sometimes...

Lacy screamed again, jumping up and down.

_'Go away!_' I thought.

…...

I took my time to walk to the Big House. Chiron was the one who had set the note on my bed; it said to meet him at the Big House.

On my way, I noticed Percy sitting on the beach, enjoying the sunset with a picnic basket at his side. Knowing all about how all the girls drooled over him, he was likely waiting ready for a girl to arrive.

Lucky her.

Once I arrived at the Big House, Chiron introduced me to Viva, a tan girl with shoulder length raven black hair. She was a new camper, and he wanted me to give her a tour.

"Don't worry, the harpies have been told to stay away from you two." Chiron reassured us. "Sorry for the late notice, Annabeth. She just arrived 10 minutes ago, and I was only told at noon."

"Claimed yet?" I wondered aloud.

"No." he replied.

Just then, a bright, glowing image appeared above her head. I gasped. It couldn't be.

...

Percy's POV:

I was sitting on the beach, waiting for Annabeth to come, when I heard a shrill shriek.

I turned. In front of me was one of Annabeth's sisters, Lacy. She tended to be a drama queen, and I personally thought she should be an Aphrodite girl. Even though she was the daughter of Athena, she didn't act like it. Lacy wasn't interested in any type of academics. It was also widely known around camp that she had a different boyfriend every week. Lately, though, it seemed like she was running out of different boys to date.

Now, I was her next target.

"Hi, Percy!" she chirped shrilly, plopping down next to me in her short, pink, miniskirt and white tank top. "I bet it was _you _who put the love note on my bed!"

I cringed. Time to explain.

**Aw, poor Percy... :) R&R!**


	3. Percy's New GF

**Thanks to everyone for all the positive feedback! Cookies for anyone new who decides to review! You are my favorite. And so is that person. And that one. OKAY, you are ALL my favorites. Except for those flamers who haven't reached my story yet...**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is owned by the one, the only... Rick Riordan! I know, we all wish that I owned it... RIGHT? But seriously, PJO belongs rightfully to... (sobs) Rick Riordan.**

Percy's POV:

Lacy listened as I attempted to explain why I had left the love note on her bed.

"I don't think it was a mistake! I think... It was fate." She grinned and leaned on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I know you have a reason to be nervous, but I don't bite, okay? No need to make up _excuses_!"

She attempted to plant a kiss on my cheek, while I shied away from her.

"Seriously, Lacy, I don't like you!" I tried to convince her, but, I swear, this girl could not be dissuaded easily. I must have been playing it sensitive for an hour, at least.

Finally, I gave in and started toughening up.

"Think what you want, but don't come crying when I go to ask out Annabeth!" I yelled roughly, scrambling up. There was silence for a second.

Lacy slowly narrowed her eyes. "Well, then Annabeth better watch out." Lacy said coldly, shoving me, and kicking up sand into my eyes. Lacy left, much to my relief.

How was I going to ask Annabeth out now?

…...

After an hour of thinking, I finally decided on what to do.

I went through the list over and over again.

_1.) Kidnap Nico._

_2.) Pretend like it wasn't me._

_3.) Put him in a brain washing machine so that he doesn't remember the bet._

But it didn't sound too promising. I _did_ want to ask Annabeth out... But she has the power to kill me if I do something wrong.

…...

I took a piece of notebook paper and placed it in front of me.

_Mission: Ask Annabeth Out_

_Plan B_

_Possibilities...?_

My mind drew a blank.

Perhaps I should try it Travis Stoll style... His jokes and pranks eventually did pay off. After all, it did work on Katie. The tricks got her attention alright, but after the tackling was kissing, and the morning they got together, there was LOTS of it. Travis had asked her out two months ago, and now, they were still happily dating. That's a record for him. Okay, then.

Plan B: Travis style.

…...

Annabeth's POV:

Sighing, I stuffed my head into my pillow and tried hard not to cry. Lacy was bragging about how Percy was now her new boyfriend.

If she was the kind of girl Percy was looking for, I was obviously never going to be asked out by that boy.

I was too uptight. And serious. And annoying. And, oh, I was just a plain brainy kid from the movies, a nerd with no friends!

Well, I had friends, but it just wasn't the same without Percy. He was my dear lifeline for the past few years. I had even taken a dagger for him. A poisoned one, at that.

Percy's smile just made my day.

Oh, the good old days...

"Annabeth! Can you take me to the arena? I want to train if I'm ever going to get as good as you." requested Viva.

I smiled. After I got over the fact that her dad was _Poseidon_, I was able to take in the other aspects- like her politeness.

"Okay, but I expect that you will be as good as your brother soon." I replied.

"Daniel?" Viva asked. It hit me that she hadn't met her half-brother yet. She had slept in the Athena cabin because she knew no one else.

"No, not Daniel." Viva frowned, thinking that her mortal brother might have been there. "I should probably introduce you to your half-brother first."

Viva agreed, smiling, and we set off to the arena. I knew Percy always trained early.

Don't ask me how I knew... I'm just extremely observant- No, I'm not a stalker.

"Percy!" I yelled.

Percy turned around from talking to Travis Stoll and walked towards us. His face was strangely contorted with different expressions. First fear, then nervousness, then calamity, then jumpiness, and back to calamity.

"Hey, Annabeth." he squeaked. Percy cleared his throat.

"Hi, Annabeth." he repeated.

"This is Viva. Viva, Percy." I said, emotionless. They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Viva."

"Percy... Viva is your sister." Percy's jaw dropped.

…...

Lacy's POV:

If Percy heard the rumor, who cares?

I would say that we were keeping our _love_ a secret for months. Then, if he said it was over, I would burst into tears, say he was a jerk, and run away, leaving him with the title the 'Heartbreaker'.

As for Annabeth, I'm planning to have a little... surprise for her.

And they say I'm not a daughter of Athena.

I am... An evil one, at that.

…...

Percy's POV:

"This is your bed, Viva." I said, showing her to a bed 2 bunks away from mine.

"This is your dresser, and this," I swung open the bathroom door. "is the bathroom. Oh, and by the way, you touch my stuff you die."

"Likewise."

I walked away, thinking deeply.

"Percy." Viva called again.

I turned.

"You care a lot about Annabeth, don't you? I can tell by your face." I froze. "Ask her out. I can tell, she cares about you, too."

Viva smiled at me.

I nodded, dumbfounded. "Just what we need. Another oracle." I muttered, finally leaving.

"What did you say, Percy?" Malcolm asked, running up to me.

"Nothing."

"Listen, if you ever need anything, just tell me, okay? Just in case you need to tell _Annabeth_ something." he winked.

I stood and stared at him. "What?"

He shook his head and muttered, "Wow. Annabeth was right when she called you Seaweed Brain. You are a dimwit."

Malcolm jogged away, saying, "Just tell me if you need anything!"

"...Okay?"

Only a couple of seconds later, Silena came up to me and whacked my arm.

"Ouch!" For an Aphrodite chick, she was strong. "What did I do?"

Silena hit me again. "What are you doing with Lacy? You are torturing Annabeth inside!"

Her words finally registered in my brain. "What? You think- I'm- Wha- No!"

Silena shook her head and walked away. _With Lacy? I got to go find that chick!_

I spent the next hour trying to find that girl, and trust me, it wasn't easy.

I ran up to Clarisse after a while. "Have you seen Lacy?"

She smirked and pointed towards the beach. "That way, lover boy."

I shook my head, full of anger. "I don't like her!"

"Whatever you say." Clarisse grinned and walked away. That was strangely out of character.

I ran over to where Lacy was. She was speaking to a huge group, and they were encircling her, so I had to shove through.

"Well, we have been dating secretly for months," she was saying. I cut her off.

"Lacy, we need to talk."

Lacy turned to me. "Hi, sweetheart! I was just telling them how we've been secretly dating for months."

All the pent up anger finally released with that last remark. Sadly, for everyone else, we were standing right next to the lake.

**I thought you guys would enjoy a nice, long, chapter. Well, it's not that long. But it's long enough... :) R&R**


	4. Pranked

**Well, if you haven't already, check out my sad story 'Amnesia', okay? 'Cause I think it's pretty good, okay? :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Santa wouldn't give me PJO for Christmas, so Rick Riordan still owns it.**

Travis' POV:

I watched as a wave hit the enormous crowd around them.

"Percy really needs to control himself." I commented to Katie as she walked, soaked, over to me.

"I agree. I heard Chiron gave him dish duty for a week."

"Harsh."

"Yeah. Plus, his new girlfriend had a fit when her mascara started dripping. You should have seen her. Like a raccoon, I tell you."

…...

"Okay, so what are we doing?" asked Percy as he sneaked out of his cabin into the shivering cold of the November night.

He asked for it.

I gave him a permanent marker. "You're going to be writing 'I love Percy' on the back of Annabeth's shirt."

He stared at me, eyes widening in terror. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Or else my girlfriend will rat me out. Now go, go, go!" I shoved Percy into the window of the Athena cabin. "Even if she rejects you tomorrow, you'll both be embarrassed."

As I pushed him through, a thump was accompanied shortly afterwards with a measly groan.

"Man up, hero of Olympus!" I hissed through the window. Boy, that man has a little thing to learn about staying quiet.

I heard the creak of a couple of loose floorboards, then the ruffling of clothing. "Dude, what's taking you so long?"

"Nothing!"

Someone stirred inside.

I stifled a laugh. "Hurry up and get out of there!"

Soon enough, Percy jumped out, laughing as we snuck back, unnoticed, into our cabins.

…...

Annabeth's POV:

Whispers and secret smiles were shared all around me. As I trained, I pretended to ignore the words being exchanged.

"Annabeth... Travis and Percy... Probably... Wash." Viva whispered to Katie.

Clarisse laughed loudly behind me.

"What?" I asked, glaring her to silence.

She pursed her lips.

"You might want to... Get your shirt washed." Clarisse laughed even louder and ran away, strangely out of character.

Everyone had been acting that way today. If it was a joke, I didn't get it.

"Hi, Annabeth." Percy smiled, running up to me.

The whispers were suddenly overpowered by silence.

"Hi?" I replied, glancing around as people stared, attempting to listen in.

"You slut!" screeched Lacy suddenly, running over to me and slapping me on the face. I quickly recovered and countered back even though I really had no idea what she was talking about.

"Coming from the queen of them herself." I shot back without an idea of what was going on. Lacy gasped and stalked away quickly.

Percy gaped.

Realizing how everyone was staring, I ran to my cabin. I felt so vulnerable all of a sudden, with tears streaming steadily down my face. Why was everyone acting so weird today? Running over to the bathroom, I splashed water on my face to try to have my eyes become less red, or at least only pink.

On my out, I got a glance of black Sharpie on the back of my shirt. Now curious, I grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and twisted to see the back.

_'I... Love... Percy_.' I read slowly.

"What?" I screeched. "_TRAVIS IS A DEAD MAN_."

I quickly changed my shirt and ran over to the Hermes cabin. Connor was the only one there. I held him up by his collar and asked him where Travis was.

"He's... I don't know!"

I dropped him and ran over to Katie Gardner in the strawberry field.

"Where is your boyfriend?" I asked venomously.

"Climbing wall." Katie replied easily.

I nodded and ran over to the climbing wall, sweat rolling down my face.

I finally found Travis being lowered from the climbing wall.

"Stoll!" I yelled, still out of breath from my run.

Travis looked at me and froze in terror until he finally came to his senses and ran to the forest, climbing up the nearest tree.

"It was Percy!" he yelled in fear.

Travis always took credit for his pranks. If he said it was Percy, then I believed him.

I nodded and he scrambled (more like fell) out of the tree. "You're off the hook this time."

My shoes crunched against the hard gravel as I ran to the arena, where Percy was training. "PERCY!"

Percy turned, confused, as I tackled him.

"I know you did it."

…...

Percy's POV:

"I know you did it." Annabeth said, breathing heavily against my face. Her eyes were only 2 inches above mine. My eyes kept glancing down to her lips.

She finally realized how close we were.

"Sorry." I said quickly as we stood up.

Annabeth glared at me. "Then why did you do it?"

This was it. My chance.

"I did it to get your attention."

She blushed deeply.

I grinned like crazy.

She smiled, then laughed.

I winked smoothly.

That's when it started not going to plan. Annabeth fidgeted and ran away.

What am I supposed to do now?

**How did you like it? R&R! Oh, and don't forget to check out my new story, Amnesia! :) And vote on my profile poll, 'cause nobody has.**


	5. The Gods Hate Percy

**:) Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Now, there's a little twist in this chapter... ;) This will be a very short chapter, but it has a GIANT TWIST that will leave you wanting more... :) …. I use too many periods and smiley faces... :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm still working on my master plan... NO, PUT THAT OVER THERE!... So right now, Rick Riordan owns PJO.**

Percy's POV:

I grabbed Nico and dragged him to my cabin to speak to him in private. It was already Thursday- only 4 more days to go.

"Ouch!" Nico yelled as I grabbed him by the ear. "What?"

"I'm going to lose the bet!" I exploded as I dropped him a few feet into the cabin.

"So then, surrender and give me my money!"

"I'm broke!"

"Well, then ask her out and keep your money!"

"She's impossible!" There was a tiny flicker of movement outside, but neither of them noticed it, or the accompanied sound of the creaking porch steps.

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" Nico screamed.

"I can't ask Annabeth out!" I yelled.

"Fine, then you lose the bet!"

"But I don't have fifty dollars!"

They got louder and louder.

"JUST ASK THE CHICK OUT!" Nico screamed at the top of his lungs.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO!"

"THEN GIVE ME MY **( A/N *insert profanity here*)** MONEY!" Nico shadow-traveled out.

"You are such a coward, shadow traveling away when I get angry!" I yelled and collapsed onto his bed.

A few minutes passed. After a while, someone knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY, NICO!" I hollered.

Annabeth walked into the room, her face unreadable.

"Oh, sorry, Annabeth." I apologized. "I'm angry at Nico."

She sat down on my bed, across from me. Annabeth still hadn't spoken a word.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, exasperated. Annabeth burst into tears and ran out of the cabin.

"The gods hate me."

**CLIFFHANGER! What did Percy do? Short, I know. I'm so sorry, but there was nothing else to put into this chapter, and it was just the start of way more drama. So, anyways, this chapter was kind of a filler... R&R!**

**40 reviews= another chapter. 50 reviews= another extra long chapter to make it up to you guys  
><strong>


	6. Revenge

**53 reviews! SHOCKING! Maybe I should do the review limit more often... **

**Don't worry, they won't be 50 reviews for each chapter... but can we reach 70? Please? I'll update sooner than a week if I reach it! But I'm going to wait a week if we don't!**

**This is Annabeth's retake of after Percy did the prank!**

**DISCLAIMER: PJO is the property of Rick Riordan!**

Annabeth's POV:

I'm so confused! He did the prank... To get my attention?

I sprinted into my cabin and stuffed my head under my pillow to muffle my screams.

Why does that Seaweed Brain always have to go around, confusing people?

I heard the door creak open. I didn't want any visitors! Just because I wasn't an Aphrodite girl didn't mean I didn't care if somebody saw me cry.

"Go away." I said stubbornly, refusing to even turn my head.

"I'm sorry." a timid voice squeaked.

I turned as quickly as I could, shocked by the owner of the voice. Standing in front of me was... Lacy?

"What are you doing here? Go talk to your boyfriend." I frowned.

She shook her head. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Did Percy break up with you?"

There was a moment of silence.

"We were never dating..." she whispered, trying not to hurt my feelings.

I spun around so quickly, I was surprised she didn't have a whiplash just from watching.

Lacy cowered in fear.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! When I said we were dating, I was just trying to get his attention off of you! He really likes you, Annabeth!" she squealed.

I stopped in my tracks. I believed her. Truly, I did. But almost all of me was screaming, 'Don't believe her!'

After all, she did do a lot of evil things that had a great impact on my life...

Slumping down, I trudged back to my bed as Katie burst through the door. "Annabeth! I was going to Percy's cabin to give him a piece of my mind, but Nico was there, and they were talking about a bet! And-"

"Wait, what? Slow down!" I asked, confused, as I motioned for her to explain.

Katie fell quiet as she saw Lacy and narrowed her eyes, but she continued nonetheless.

"Percy and Nico... They made a bet. Percy was only asking you out because he would owe Nico money if he didn't by the end of the week. He doesn't... Percy doesn't really like you, Annabeth." Katie finished sympathetically.

So here I was, debating whether to believe the one who says he likes me, or the one who says he's faking it. I couldn't decide.

I think I'll ask the one who started this.

As I got up, they peppered me with questions.

"Where are you going?" Lacy asked, curious.

"Percy's cabin."

"Why do you still want to see that jerk?" Katie spat.

"I need the truth."

I jogged to his cabin as fast as I dared and knocked on his cabin door. Too late to back out now.

"Go away, Nico!" Percy yelled inside, muffled by the cabin door.

I guessed that granted me permission to enter. "Oh, hi, Annabeth." Percy sighed.

Cautiously, I stepped towards his bed and sat on the edge, completely silent. Percy noticed my silence and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

I didn't know what to do or say, so I teared up and sprinted out of the cabin and back to mine, where Katie and Lacy were waiting.

They didn't ask why I was crying, only comforted me, knowing that I would tell them later.

…...

"Ready?" I asked quietly.

They nodded, grinning maliciously.

"Got the rock, the super glue, the whipped cream, the strawberries, and the lemonade?" Katie, Travis, Lacy, and Connor nodded.

"Revenge is awesome." Lacy cackled evilly.

We all turned to stare. "What?" she asked, confused.

"I like your thinking." Travis said approvingly, while I turned to Katie.

"You are our lookout. Don't let anyone else in." I told Katie.

We tiptoed into the Poseidon cabin and started at his bed.

"Okay, Travis, hand me the rock."

Travis handed me a flat rock the size of Percy's pillow. I quietly took out his pillow and threw it into the lake, slipping the rock into it as a substitute.

"Won't Percy tell the difference in height?" Lacy reasoned, while watching the soggy pillow float away.

I shook my head and slipped the strawberries into the pillowcase by the handful until it was high enough to pass as a lumpy pillow.

Then, I grabbed the jug, full of lemonade, and went over to his dresser, coating all of his underwear in sticky lemonade.

Apparently, he's a boxer kind of guy.

"Travis, later, if he... _needs _any boxers, give him those pink and red cupid heart ones." I grinned.

Travis nodded maliciously and gave out a tiny squeaking fit of laughter.

"To the bathroom!" I announced, leading them into the bathroom. Connor handed me the super glue as I emptied his _real_ toothpaste and substituted the toothpaste for super glue. We all cracked up.

Next, I grabbed his shaving cream bottle and wrote 'revenge' on the shower wall in capital letters. It was hidden by the shower curtain. After the cylinder was empty, I twisted open the tube and filled it to the brim with whipped cream.

Revenge is sweet.

…...

The conch horn blew for lunch, so I wiped the beaded sweat off of my forehead and sprinted to the pavilion.

"Annabeth!"

I turned around.

"Annabeth! I need to talk to you." Percy panted, running to catch up to me. "Why have you been avoiding me? I don't get it."

I narrowed my eyes and scoffed, "Like you don't know."

Percy looked clueless. "Actually, I don't. Can you tell me?"'

For a couple of moments, nobody said a word.

"I know about your bet with Nico!" I exploded.

"Oh, Annabeth-" he looked uncomfortable as I cut him off.

"I can't believe that I actually thought that you liked me! What am I? Am I just another girl who's heart can be broken for the sake of a couple of dollars? I used to like you, Percy. Are you really so heartless?" I spat, tears running down my face as I attracted a crowd. "Just leave me alone."

I spun around.

Percy grabbed my wrist, but I shook him off, and left Percy standing there, looking after me.

He deserves it.

…...

Percy's POV:

I wanted to scream, _the bet was so I could have the guts to ask you out! I _do_ like you!_

My chances didn't look too good now. I felt so sick, I skipped lunch to go jogging.

I loved training, running, any physical activity that got your mind off of things.

The familiar _slap_ of my shoes, the beaded sweat on my forehead, the feeling of not thinking anything at all; it was the best feeling in the world.

At the same time, it was like only thinking. I couldn't believe I made such a giant mistake!

The frustration and anger towards myself leaked out with every step. I stopped by the lake shore.

I needed to fix this.

But how?

An idea popped into my head. I needed to go get some help for this plan.

"Hey, Malcolm!" I yelled. He looked at me suspiciously while I whispered my plan into his ear.

He nodded, then smiled. "Okay! I'll get the word out! You should probably get help from the Aphrodite girls, so that they can gossip about it to your friends."

**What is Percy thinking?**

**MWAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! R&R! I'm sorry, but that was a pretty big chapter. Most of mine all smaller, so this is an extra-long chapter to me!**

**Also, I made a new one-shot! It's a funny scene on how Percy proposes to Annabeth! It's called 'Ice'. Check it out! :)**

**One more thing: 70 reviews= I update in less than a week!**


	7. Makeover!

**Wow! I didn't expect for 71 reviews in ONE day! I'll make you a deal: if you give me 90 reviews, then I will update in sooner than a week- again! ;)**

**Also, I will be taking a vacation this weekend, so don't expect me to update until after the 4th of July, okay? :)**

**DISCLAIMER: PJO belongs rightfully to Rick Riordan!**

Percy's POV:

I didn't sleep all night- for Annabeth's sake. I spent the whole night awake, making sure everything went to plan.

First, I had to make sure that there were some silencing charms done by the Hecate campers, to make sure Annabeth didn't hear what was going on.

Next, I paid some Hephaestus campers to start building a sculpture from some drawings I attempted to create.

After that was taken care of, I asked some random kids who looked pretty generous if they could help me deck out the beach. There were also some helpful Demeter kids who were really good at helping with the decorations.

"No! Those flowers go over there! No! Can you Hephaestus kids help me rise the pier? Yes... Yeah, you. I'm going to use it as a type of stage thing. Yeah. Okay, thanks, dude."

"Can somebody go check on the Aphrodite kids? I'm not sure if Annabeth's having the greatest time ever...

Now, one of the difficult parts: I needed to speak to Nico.

Annabeth has to believe me now.

…...

Annabeth's POV:

I woke up hazily, temporarily confused. Since when was the Athena cabin this... Frilly and pink?

"Hi, birthday girl!" squealed Drew. "Percy wanted us to give you a makeover!" Drew motioned to the rest of the girl Aphrodite girls.

"Wait- it's my birthday?" they all nodded.

"Not exactly the gift I was hoping for..."

"First order of business: Those legs look like they haven't been waxed in a long time!" Drew noticed. "Also, we need something to cover up that... Pimple."

"What?" I screeched. "Let me out!"

"Nope!" Drew smiled.

Five screams, two bruised Aphrodite girls, and one blindfold later, I was stripped of any hair that wasn't on my head, and they had scrubbed me so clean I looked like a mannequin.

"You said Percy did this?" I growled.

They nodded happily.

"Percy's a dead man."

"Time for a hair cut!" Drew yelled. After seeing my frightened face, she assured me, "Don't worry, we are only taking of any split ends, and then evening it out. We're just taming it a little bit."

I reluctantly nodded and let them get to work. I sat there, being snipped at, for about an hour. "I thought this would be quick. Can somebody at least get me something to read from my cabin?"

Drew nodded and sent Mitchell, a son of Aphrodite, to go get an architecture book from my cabin.

"Am I done yet?" I asked later, bored, even while reading. They shook their heads and combed through my hair, taming my wild waves and turning them into delicate curls.

Afterwards, they had me choose some of my favorite colors from their make-up. At least I got some say in this.

I chose some natural shade pink eyeshadow, paired with a natural looking blush and some pink lip gloss. For once, they agreed with my decision. They decided to put natural colors on me, so that you could just barely tell I was wearing makeup.

Then, they showed me the gown I was going to be wearing. I admit, I wasn't exactly the formal type, but the dress was beautiful. I loved it.

**I'm sorry I ended it right there, but I had no idea what she should wear! Help me with your ideas! Also, I probably won't be choosing one of your ideas, I will be putting together the best ones to make the AWESOMEST outfit in history! Hint: I don't like gray eyes with a gray dress, and I think a dress the color of Percy's eyes is pretty cliché...**

**R&R! Sorry it's so short... These past 2 chapters have been fillers...**

**90 reviews= the next chapter!**

**Adieu!**


	8. Dress Up Time

**Hello, PJO fandom! I am back, and ready to write some more! Sadly, we did not reach the 90 reviews! But that's okay! I actually (to tell the truth) was planning to update ANYWAYS, but my grandmother had a birthday party at Ameristar, and we stayed there until yesterday, and it was planned in only one day, so... DON'T BLAME ME! (or my grandmother!) ;)**

**But... IF you reach 110 reviews by the very end of the story, I am thinking of making a sequel! ;)**

**Also, I'm so sorry that I didn't take some of your suggestions for dresses, because I based it on a dress I loved in an SNSD (Girl's Generation) music video, Run Devil Run! Sunny was wearing it (She's my favorite)! But, I changed it a bit to be more suited for Annabeth.**

**By the way, all of the dress links are on my profile! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: PJO is Rick Riordan's property!**

Annabeth's POV:

I took a long look at the perfect dress before me. It was a glittery black dress; tight at the chest, but billowing out at the waist, like layered skirts, except the frills were twisted into the shape of large roses. It reminded me a bit of a tutu, but it was black, not pink. The dress billowed down to my knees.

"Like it?" Drew smirked. "Not as bad as you would think. Plus," she pulled out some accessories, "It's paired with these."

Drew showed me a black baseball cap, ripped black leggings, and black converse.

"I'm going to look like Thalia with all this black." I commented.

"Well, it still looks pretty good!" Drew huffed. "Plus, Thalia would never wear something this frilly, anyways! But..." Drew paused and started digging through a closet. "You could take away the black leggings, replace the black converse with a white pair, and wear this dress, instead."

The dress was a dazzling a midnight blue, and an exact copy of the black one, except it was a different color. Also, starting at the ribs, it started morphing into a lighter blue.

I paused and replied, "I love it."

Silena burst through the door. "Percy sent me to check on you. Your surprise is almost finished!" she chirped in a sing-song voice. "So get dressed!"

I didn't understand what Percy could've 'planned' for me. After all, I was angry at him, and I had pranked his cabin.

I didn't think anything could change that.

Nonetheless, I got dressed and slipped into the white converse. I stood in front of the mirror and was amazed. My blond curls cascaded down my right shoulder, smelling like the sweet, strawberry perfume Drew had sprayed on me. Smiling to myself, I thought:

_Even the most dirty girls like to get cleaned up and pretty every now and then._

"Wait right here." Drew instructed, "Silena and I need to get ready."

…

A couple of moments after slipping into the bathroom, Drew came out in a simple red dress, surprisingly modest next to what she usually wore.

"It's your day, today." Drew said plainly.

Silena took her turn to dress in the bathroom. She came out in a strapless midnight blue dress, tied around the waist with a blue ribbon, which hung down to her knees. There was a lacy cut-out pattern at the hem.

After she looked in the mirror for a while, admiring herself, Silena spun around and stood behind me.

"What are you doing?' I asked, alarmed. No reply.

Silena took out a black bandanna and tied it so that I couldn't see anything.

"No peeking!" she declared.

They led me out of the cabin. It was peculiarly silent. We were headed to what I thought was the lake shore. As soon as my feet hit the sand, I could suddenly hear a loud party. The Hecate campers must've charmed the place.

It was so impeccably boisterous, I thought my eardrums would burst. The band 'LMFAO' was playing in the background 'Party Rock Anthem'.

Finally, Silena took off my blindfold.

I gasped, "Percy did this? For me?"

**I just had to update! Next chapter, you'll find out what the surprise is going to look like! I bet you all already know what it is, though!**

**Sorry about the weak dress descriptions! But, you can find the dress links on my profile, so just go there!**

**CORRECTION: Drew's and Silena's dress links are on my profile. Annabeth's is different than the one I based it off of, so just try to imagine it!**

**Plus, mimigem634 and I both thought of a fanfiction idea at the same time while watching 'Love in the Wild', but unfortunately, she probably already uploaded her's (or she already has it written up, because... I don't) so I will be making a different story, with a different plot, but has the same twists I had wanted to include!  
><strong>

**Review! ;)**

**VV**

**VV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


End file.
